escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
George R. R. Martin
|Periodo= |Género= Literatura fantástica, ciencia-ficción |Movimiento= |Influencias= L. Frank Baum, Charles Dickens, Robert A. Heinlein, Robert E. Howard, J. R. R. Tolkien, Jack Vance, Roger Zelazny |Firma= |Website= www.georgerrmartin.com |Notas= }} George Raymond Richard Martin, conocido como George R. R. Martin y por sus fans como GRRM (Bayonne, Nueva Jersey, 20 de septiembre de 1948), es un escritor estadounidense de fantasía y ciencia ficción que además ha trabajado como guionista y productor de series de televisión de ambientación fantástica. Biografía Martin es el mayor de tres hermanos. Creció en una familia trabajadora, su padre era estibador de ascendencia italo-germana, y su madre, de ascendencia irlandesa. Desde la infancia se interesa por la lectura y se convierte en un precoz escritor de relatos. Posteriormente cursaría estudios universitarios de periodismo en la Northwestern University de Evanston, Illinois, donde se graduó en 1971. Tras terminar sus estudios, realiza la prestación social sustitutoria (es objetor de conciencia), dirige torneos de ajedrez, y trabaja como profesor de periodismo en el instituto Clarke de Dubuque, Iowa (1976-1978). Martin fue un prolífico autor de obras cortas de ficción en los años 1970 y su obra fue premiada con varios premios Hugo y Nebula. Al final de esta década comenzó a publicar sus primeras novelas siendo una de las más populares la primera de ellas: La muerte de la luz (Dying of the Light, 1977). Dicho éxito le permite dedicarse en exclusiva a la literatura, donde mezcla los géneros de ciencia ficción, fantasía y terror. Tras un corto matrimonio, comienza a compaginar la escritura con su trabajo en Hollywood, motivado en parte por la mala marcha de su novela The Armageddon Rag (1983). Durante los años 1980 y los primeros 1990 trabajó como guionista de varias series de televisión (The Twilight Zone 1986, The Beauty and the Beast 1987) y como editor de la serie de antologías de historia alternativa sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial Wild Cards. En 1987 publicó Los viajes de Tuf (Tuf Voyaging), una colección de relatos de ciencia ficción, considerada una de las obras más destacadas de su primera etapa. En 1996 Martin deja Hollywood y se retira a Santa Fe, Nuevo México donde regresa al mundo de la literatura iniciando con la novela Juego de Tronos el ciclo de novelas e historias cortas: Canción de Hielo y Fuego, inspirada por la Guerra de las Dos Rosas con la que obtiene gran éxito de crítica y ventas. Bibliografía Novelas * Muerte de la luz (Dying of the Light, 1977, publicada por Edhasa en 1979 y Gigamesh en 2002. * Refugio del viento (Windhaven, con Lisa Tuttle, 1981), publicada por Martínez Roca en 1988. * Sueño del Fevre (Fevre Dream, 1982), publicada por Acervo en 1983 y Gigamesh en 2009. * El rag del Armagedón (The Armageddon Rag, 1983). * Serie Canción de Hielo y Fuego (A Song of Ice and Fire) ** Juego de Tronos (A Game of Thrones, 1996), publicada por Gigamesh en 2002. Traducción de Cristina Macía. ** Choque de Reyes (A Clash of Kings, 1998), publicada por Gigamesh en 2003. Traducción de Cristina Macía. ** Tormenta de Espadas (A Storm of Swords, 2 vols. 2000), publicada por Gigamesh en 2005. Traducción de Cristina Macía. ** Festín de Cuervos (A Feast for Crows, 2005), publicada por Gigamesh en 2007. Traducción de Cristina Macía. ** Danza de Dragones (A Dance with Dragons), en preparación por el autor. ** The Winds of Winter, en preparación por el autor. ** A Dream of Spring, en preparación por el autor. Colecciones * 1976: A Song for Lya and other Stories - Una canción para Lya (Caralt Editores, 1982) * 1977: Songs of Stars and Shadows * 1981: Sandkings * 1983: Songs the Dead Men Sing - Canciones que cantan los muertos (Ediciones Martínez Roca, 1986) * 1985: Nightflyers * 1986: Tuf Voyaging - Los viajes de Tuf (Ediciones B, 1988, reedición en Byblos, 2006) * 1987: Portraits of his Children * 2001: Quartet: Four Tales from the Crossroad * 2003: GRR Martin: a Retrospective Cómics * 1987: Sandkings * 1998: The Hedge Knight (El caballero errante) (Image Comics y Devil's Due, 2004) * 2003: The Sworn Sword (La espada leal) Antologías Sus relatos han sido publicados en multitud de antologías, de las que cabe destacar Legends I y Legends II, donde han aparecido sus relatos cortos The Hedge Knight y The Sworn Sword respectivamente. Ambos relatos están ambientados en el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego, pero a modo de precuela, unos años antes de la acción que se desarrolla en la serie principal. Premios * 1975: Premio Hugo a la mejor novela corta, A Song for Lya * 1976: Premio Locus a la mejor novela corta, The Storms of Windhaven (escrito con Lisa Tuttle) * 1977: Premio Locus a la mejor colección de un autor, A Song for Lya * 1980: Premio Hugo al mejor relato, Sandkings * 1980: Premio Hugo al mejor relato corto, The Way of Cross and Dragon * 1980: Premio Locus al mejor relato, Sandkings * 1980: Premio Locus al mejor relato corto, The Way of Cross and Dragon * 1980: Premio Nébula al mejor relato, Sandkings * 1981: Premio Locus a la mejor novela corta, Nightflyers * 1981: AnLab a la mejor novela corta, Nightflyers * 1981: AnLab a la mejor serie, One-wing (escrito con Lisa Tuttle) * 1982: Premio Locus al mejor relato, Guardians * 1982: Premio Locus a la mejor colección de un autor, Sandkings * 1983: Premio Seiun a la mejor historia corta extranjera, Nightflyers * 1984: Balrog a la mejor novela, The Armageddon Rag * 1984: Premio Locus al mejor relato, The Monkey Treatment * 1986: AnLab ala mejor novela corta, Loaves and Fishes * 1986: Premio Nébula al mejor relato, Portrait of his Children * 1986: Premio Science Fiction Chronicle al mejor relato, Portrait of his Children * 1988: Bram Stoker al mejor relato, The Pear-shaped Man * 1989: World Fantasy a la mejor novela corta, The Skintrade * 1997: Premio Hugo a la mejor novela corta, Blood of the Dragon * 1997: Premio Locus la mejor novela de fantasía, A Game of Thrones * 1999: Premio Locus a la mejor novela de fantasía, A Clash of Kings * 2001: Premio Locus a la mejor novela de fantasía, A Storm of Swords * 2002: Geffen al mejor libro de fantasía, A Storm of Swords * 2003: Premio Ignotus a la mejor novela extranjera, A Game of Thrones (Juego de tronos) * 2004: Premio Skylark por sus obras de ciencia ficción * 2004: Premio Ignotus a la mejor novela extranjera, A Clash of Kings (Choque de reyes) * 2004: Premio Ignotus al mejor relato corto extranjero, The Ice Dragon (El dragón de hielo) * 2005: Premio Ignotus al mejor relato corto extranjero, Path of the Dragon (Camino de dragón) * 2006: Premio Ignotus de novela por Tormenta de espadas Enlaces externos En Inglés *Web oficial de George R. R. Martin *Westeros El mayor compendio de información sobre la serie Canción de Hielo y Fuego *The Tower of the Hand Enciclopedia de la serie Canción de Hielo y Fuego *Brotherhood without Banners fansite oficial de Martin En Castellano *Asshai Sitio dedicado a Canción de Hielo y Fuego * Entrevista con George R. R. Martin durante su gira de presentación de CDHyF en España, verano de 2008. Categoría:Novelistas de Estados Unidos Categoría:Escritores de literatura fantástica Categoría:Escritores de ciencia ficción de Estados Unidos Categoría:Escritores de Estados Unidos Categoría:Escritores en inglés Categoría:Nacidos en 1948 Categoría:Canción de hielo y fuego Categoría:Autores ganadores del premio Hugo bg:Джордж Р. Р. Мартин ca:George R.R. Martin cs:George R. R. Martin de:George R. R. Martin en:George R. R. Martin eo:George R. R. Martin et:George R. R. Martin fi:George R. R. Martin fr:George R. R. Martin gl:George R. R. Martin he:ג'ורג' ר. ר. מרטין hr:George R. R. Martin hu:George R. R. Martin it:George Raymond Richard Martin ja:ジョージ・R・R・マーティン nl:George R.R. Martin no:George R.R. Martin pl:George R. R. Martin pt:George R. R. Martin ru:Мартин, Джордж Реймонд Ричард simple:George R. R. Martin sk:George Raymond Richard Martin sl:George R.R. Martin sr:Џорџ Р. Р. Мартин sv:George R.R. Martin th:จอร์จ อาร์. อาร์. มาร์ติน uk:Мартін Джордж (письменник) zh:喬治·R·R·馬丁